


Cold Feet

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A Bit of Bartsy, A Long Overdue Kiss, A little angst, Cold Feet, Fluff, Happy Ending, Impatiently Waiting for a Robron Wedding, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: It's Aaron and Robert's wedding day and while Robert couldn't be more excited, Aaron is having doubts and starts to get cold feet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want Robron to get married so bad!!!! I'm going to be so upset if those October spoilers about someone proposing to the man they love isn't Robert or Aaron proposing I'm gonna put my fist through a wall. I'm ready for a happily ever after - well it won't be happily ever after because it's a soap but a little happiness is all I ask for!

Aaron paced back and forth in his old bedroom at the pub. He'd slept there last night, away from Robert, the way engaged couples do before their wedding day, and right now he was glad he had, because at that moment Aaron knows he can't go through with the wedding. He can't marry Robert. 

**** 

Robert stood in front of the full length mirror in Vic and Adam's bedroom. It was the only room that had one, and he had make sure he looked his best. His best for Aaron. Robert had never been so sure of himself in that moment that he was finally making the right choices. Asking Aaron to marry him was the best thing he's ever done, and after today he would finally have everything he wanted, but never realized he needed until he'd found Aaron. 

****

There was a knock on the door to the bedroom Aaron paced back and forth in, and Aaron froze for a moment, terrified it might be Robert on the other side. He was silent and frozen long enough that the knock came again, and then relief flooded through him at the sound of Adam's voice calling out his name. 

Aaron took big strides to the door and wrenched it open, coming face to face with his best friend. “You look good,” Adam offered his compliment but Aaron ignored it. He grabbed Adam by the arm and jerked him into the room. “Woah. What's going on?” 

“I need you to get me out of here. I can't go through with this. I can't marry Robert!” 

****

Vic walked into the room without knocking, gave a low whistle and a nod of approval at the sight of her brother in his new maroon suit. He'd had it specially tailored for the wedding, knowing how Aaron liked Robert in the color. 

“You look fantastic,” Vic complimented him. “Aaron's gonna lose it when he sees you.” 

“You think?” Robert asked and swallowed hard. Honestly he could care less what he looked like. All he wanted was to marry Aaron and he would've done it in old trackies and a T-shirt if Aaron had asked him. 

He knew Aaron had wanted to elope, but once Chas caught wind of them trying to sneak off to Vegas she'd kicked off and demanded they get married in Emmerdale so she could be there for it. Aaron, of course, couldn't stand the guilt his mum had laid on him “I'm your mum and you're just going to take off to get married without me being there” and “What if something happened to me while you were off getting hitched and I never even got to know my boy was getting married?!” In the end they - more like Chas - had made the decision to do it in the village. Aaron's only stipulation that it be small and intimate. “Family and friend only. I don't want to make a big deal out of this.” 

If Robert was being truthful though, he was glad they hadn't eloped. He wanted to marry Aaron in front of their friends and family. Show them once and for all how serious he is about Aaron. 

“You look perfect,” Vic promised and walked forward to straighten Robert's tie a bit. “I wish mum and dad were here for this. They'd be so proud of you.” 

“You think?” Robert asked timidly, not sure of that himself. His mum maybe, but his dad. . .

“Of course.” Vic said firmly and patted him of the arm. “Robert they loved you and even if you never saw eye to eye with dad, he would've been proud of you. The way you stepped up to be with Aaron. How you were there for him when he needed someone so badly. Dad would've seen that.” 

Robert smiled and drew Vic into his arms for a hug. “Thanks for everything you've done for me. Not just these past months but years. You could've turned your back on me, but you didn't.”  


“You're my brother,” Vic said as she pulled back. “I wouldn't ever turn my back on you.” 

Robert felt the emotions building up and blew out large breath to try and stop it. “Okay, “ Robert said and looked away from Vic's smiling face. “Let's go and get me married yeah?” 

****

“What do you mean you can't marry Robert?” Adam asked as Aaron resumed his erratic pacing. 

“I can't. I've been having these doubts ever since I said yes. They've been building and now I just know I can't go through with it. I can't marry him!” Aaron stared at the floor, not wanting to meet Adam's eyes that he was sure he would see that Adam thought him a coward. 

“Aaron stop!” Adam said but when Aaron continued making track marks in the floor, Adam reached out and grabbed him to force him to stop pacing. “It's just cold feet. Everyone gets cold feet before they get married.” 

“Did you?” Aaron asked. 

“Well…no,” Adam said slowly and Aaron wrenched his arm from of Adam's hold on him and he continued his pacing. “But I was different. Me and Vic did it so quickly it gave me no time to get cold feet.” 

“Or this isn't cold feet and I really know I can't marry Robert!” Aaron practically shouted. “Me and him…we’re a mess. Always have been. I don't want to wake up in a few years and realize I've made a mistake or worse him realize that he did. Robert and I…we just don't work.” 

“Aaron,” Adam said softly, “I've never known for two people to work more than you and Robert. Hell, sometimes I think you and him work better than me and Vic.” 

“It's been one disaster after the next. It's like me and Robert are destined for heartache and I can't do it. Maybe I was with him because it was easy at the time and he was there when I needed someone. I always thought I'd wind up with,” and Aaron paused his pacing and looked right into Adam's eyes, blushed furiously and looked away to continue his pacing and rant. “Thought I'd end up with someone else.”

“Aaron it's just nerves. I mean it when I say I know you and Robert belong together. You love him.” 

“And what if I don't?” Aaron cried. “What if I love someone else? What if I love you?” 

Aaron stopped and looked right into Adam's eyes again. “I've always loved you and…and I always thought it'd be you and me in the end.” 

Adam was silent long enough that Aaron started to shake, scared his best friend was going to call him crazy and disgusting for even thinking like that. Adam sighed and took a step towards Aaron and Aaron braced himself for the inevitable fall out between them. Adam reached out and touched Aaron's cheek, and Adam could feel the tension in his body. 

“Me and you, huh?” Adam whispered. Aaron felt himself nod without realizing he was controlling it. Adam licked his lips and grabbed Aaron around the waist and pulled him close. “Okay,” Adam said and leant down to steal the kiss that Aaron had tried to when they were much younger. 

****

“You don't think he changed his mind, do you?” Robert voiced his worry to Victoria, knowing Liv was right next to him and could hear everything. He couldn't stop looking at his watch or fiddling with his cufflinks, feeling almost like his nerves were shot. “I knew we should have eloped. He's got scared off. I can't go through this if he doesn't show up, Vic. It'll destroy me.” 

“Hey,” Vic said forcefully and grabbed his arm to make him look up at her. “Aaron will be here. He's just a little late. He loves you, Robert.” 

“She's right,” Liv said and touched his arm. “Aaron wouldn't do that to you.”

Robert swallowed hard and looked towards the doors of the church, hating the doubt that was settling in his gut. 

****

Aaron kissed Adam back, hands landing on his waist and sighed openly into it. This is what he's always wanted, craved since he was a teenager and realized he had feelings for his best friend. So why does it feel wrong? Aaron stopped kissing Adam back, opened his eyes as his best friend continued to kiss him. It didn't last much longer and if Aaron was being truthful he was glad it ended. 

Adam opened his eyes and waited for Aaron to say something. Aaron was sure his face looked comical, and he couldn't help the snort of a laugh that escaped him. He patted Adam on the chest and pushed him away. “How about we go and get me married, yeah?” He chuckled as he headed for the door. All of those fears and doubts he had suddenly gone.

“Wait what?” Adam said. “You just wanted to do a runner.” 

“Why would I run out on Robert? I love him and I want to marry him.” Aaron opened the door and looked back at Adam. “Are you coming?” He watched as the smile spread across his face - that smile that Aaron had fallen in love with. Now it was just a smile. Adam shook his head and followed Aaron. 

Aaron stopped at the top of the stairs and turned back to Adam. “Let's never speak of this.” 

“Of what?” Adam asked seriously and then they both smiled at each other, laughing as the waltzed down the stairs. 

****

Robert's knee bounced up and down erratically and his eyes were permanently glued to his watch. He was sure he was going to be sick soon, when he heard Chas running up the aisle shouting, “He's here. He's here!” 

The sigh Robert let out was loud enough to have all eyes turn to him. “Told you,” Vic whispered a huge smile on her face. “Just a little late.” 

Robert beamed and took his spot at the front, Harriet moving to stand in front of him. Adam came rushing up the aisle to take his place next to Vic and swiftly leant over to kiss her cheek.  


“What took you so long?” She hissed at her husband. 

Adam shook his head and smiled. “Just some unfinished business that needed to be taken care of.” Vic raised an eyebrow but Adam shook his head, still smiling. He turned to Robert and gave a nod and then the music started. 

Aaron will never forget the way Robert looked that day as he walked down the aisle, completely out of tune with the music, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting down the aisle to Robert. The love that shined through - not to mention the relief on his face (which Aaron was sure he deserved) - made Aaron's own heart soar. When they were finally standing in front of one another, Aaron reached out and took Robert's hand. 

“Okay?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Aaron said and leant up to kiss Robert. He put everything he felt for Robert into that kiss - well not everything or everyone else would have to evacuate the church for a bit - but enough of what he felt so Robert knew. Harriet and few others cleared their throats and Aaron was blushing - while Robert couldn't conceal the pride on his face. 

“Are we ready?” Harriet asked. 

“Yes,” Aaron said. 

“Yes,” Robert agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are welcome!  
> Hope you enjoyed this bit of sweetness!


End file.
